While there are large amounts of communication over the Internet, there is little to no ability for users to vary input for fun or critical needs. Users can select emojis, background colors and type text. However, a user can not modify or vary these elements to a more personalized or specific need. The UUVCU allows users to modify communications.
This Non-Provisional Patent Application is for a utility that will revolutionize Internet communications (not limited). It is called the Universal User Variable Utility (UUVCU). Essentially, UUVCU allows user input to customize heretofore non-customizable communications. The benefit is that UUVCU makes the Internet even more engaging, personal and critically supportive.
Three example uses of the UUVCU.
1. Social Media becomes personal as users vary responses as never before. UUVCU will enhance social media through additional engagement. Users will be thrilled to engage in new levels of emotional/data exchange.
2. Imagine a war veteran, a senior citizen, or a child at school, wearing a watch, bracelet etc (not limited). that reads biometric info. like heart rate, temperature, and perhaps endorphins (not limited). Then it automatically translates that info. to, lets say an emoji or data stream. That emoji/data can then share those feelings, happy or distressed, etc. with loved ones. A response to this UUVCU could make a soldier, senior or students day. We may even contribute to the saving of lives, increase of comfort, lower depression and reduce bullying.3. A business person could be trapped in one more boring meeting. Then an emoji arrives indicating their significant other lovingly and anxiously awaits their presence. In this case, UUVCU can save us all from boredom. Meeting adjourned.
“Hugs from the Heart” (Hugs) is an example App developed to allow users to send an emoji (not limited), like a heart (not limited). What is unique is that the user can vary the color, speed of heartbeat and embed text (not limited). See attached screenshots.